Sail the Seven Seas
by ladieassassin
Summary: A promise that was made to be kept. Broken. A dream meant for the future. Shattered. A bargain for a year's worth of freedom. Sealed. Click the link to read on :D


**Sail the Seven Seas**

_ladieassassin_

I

Back / Then

* * *

_I know should be posting up the next chapter already but I wasn't satisfied with my first chapter so I added more to it.

* * *

_

"Alright. My turn. Let me see…" a seven year old girl pondered, lightly tapping her chin.

She had soft, shoulder-length chestnut hair, alluring, determined hazel eyes, and an irresistible smile that was contagious. She wore a pink gown that had ruffles and matching gloves and slippers.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, putting her fist against her palm, "Try figuring this out. I spy something that's huge, sails, and has a flag."

"Something that's huge, sails, and has a flag," an eight year old boy leisurely repeated, rubbing his chin as he scanned around for an object that best matched the description.

He had spiky, dirty blonde hair that was untamed, gorgeous, clear sapphire eyes that you can drown in, and the most adorable face. He wore a loose, white long sleeve, black pants, and brown, leather boots.

"It's that pirate ship over there, isn't it?" he jabbed his finger in the direction it was in.

"Darn," she snapped her fingers, "I can't seem to get you no matter how hard I try. Maybe you're just too good at this game, Yamato."

"Maybe next time, Mimi," Yamato encouraged, putting is hand on her shoulder.

"One day I'll get you. One day…" Mimi glared at him, slowly shaking her fist with much sarcasm.

"I'll look forward to that day, Meems. So don't keep me waiting," he chuckled.

"Don't worry Yama, I won't. And wipe that smile off your face!" she smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Owwwwie," he pretended he was hurt, rubbing his shoulder for effect.

"You're such a bad pretender," Mimi shook her head.

"I know," Yamato admitted as they broke into fits of laughter.

"You live where you're able to get a lovely view of the ocean. Must be nice," Yamato said a while later.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"So I bet you get to see pirate ships all the time, huh?"

"Ehh," Mimi shrugged, "Every now and then."

Yamato picked up a pocket telescope and looked into it, viewing the blue-green sea, "I wish I could be a pirate and sail the seven seas."

"All the adventure and the treasure!" Mimi joined him in his wishful thinking.

"Hey," he set down the telescope then looked at her, purposing, "Let's both make a promise… that both you and me become pirates together someday."

She turned away from the sea and looked at him, replying, "That would be fun! You got yourself a promise, Yamato."

"Great! Cause I want us to find a buried treasure," he pulled a map from his back pocket then pointed at an island that was shaped like a skull, "On Treasure Island."

"There's really a buried treasure on the island?" Mimi gulped nervously, all her exhilaration disappeared.

"Yeah! And I heard that no pirate has gotten it yet so I hope we get it," Yamato said, excitedly.

"Oh… that's great…" she faced the ground, like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Hey…" he looked at her with a worried look, finally noticing her change in mood, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. It's just that Treasure Island looks creepy," she admitted.

"It's ok. You can bet your bottom dollar that I'll be there for you," he reassured her.

"Then I hope we get it!" Mimi said with confidence.

"That's the spirit! Anyway, since we're going to be partners," Yamato tore straight down the map, earning a gasp from Mimi as he passed her one of the halves, "You can keep half the map."

"You just ripped the Treasure Map in half!" Mimi cried in disbelief.

"Yeah. I know, " he replied like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Well if you're so smart, how are you going to see the half I have?"

"Simple. When we piece the two halves together. Just as long as we don't lose the parts," he beamed at her.

"Oh. Okay," she returned the smile.

* * *

A light breeze blew as an eighteen year old maiden leaned against the rails of her balcony, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she gazed at the sea.

Mimi had grown into a breathtaking young lady. Her silky hair, no longer shoulder-length, was now at her waist and the ends were a bit wavy. She still had those alluring, determined, mesmerizing hazel eyes and that irresistible smile. Her soft, creamy skin indicated that she had never done hard labor and she had a well formed physique, which was inherited from her mother. She wore a silken, light green nightgown that had wave in-out ribbon pattern around the neck.

She stared down at the compass, which was given to her many years ago by Yamato, in her hand and her facial expression sadden. Every memory of their, her and Yamato's childhood, past was painful to remember.

"Where have you been all those years? Have you forgotten? The promise you swore to keep, Yamato?" Mimi bit her lower lip, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to come out as she slowly closed the compass.

She embraced herself and the tears she struggled to keep in, were rapidly falling from her cheeks. Strands of hair fluttered gently along the ocean breeze as the waves crashed amongst the ridged rocks just when the moon came out to be welcomed by the night.

* * *

A gust of salty ocean wind came to greet a nineteen year old man, who was just fresh out of boyhood, was leaning on the rails of a ship. He was staring blankly at the open sea as the ship gently rocked up and down.

He was young and had a well built form from tasks around the ship and combat. His once gorgeous, clear sapphire eyes that used to be inviting, caring and captivating had turned icy cold. His untamed, spiky dirty blonde hair had grown out, right above the shoulders. He had on a plain white bandana with the loose ends tied together, a necklace that outlined a wolf's face and an earring in a shape of a thin, long teardrop that dangled on his left earlobe. He wore a tight white muscle shirt with an unbuttoned blue dress shirt with the sleeves pushed midway the lower arms, dark navy blue jeans, and black shoes.

He heard footsteps that stopped directly behind him and chose not to turn around, waiting for the person to talk.

"You remember that it's tomorrow night, right?" the person spoke.

"Yeah," he answered coldly without turning around.

"You also know that you NEED to go to it, right?" the person reminded.

"Like they left us with a choice, Takeru," he said bitterly.

Takeru laughed, "I guess but we need to be there, Yamato. THEY'LL be there."

He was sixteen and had the very spitting image of his older brother. His golden hair was mostly hidden under a white bucket hat and eyes gentle as kittens. He wore a white long sleeve, jean shorts, and white tennis shoes. Unlike his brother, he was happy and carefree.

"We're only about a day's way from Sincerity Isle and unless we're to get there on time, we head there now," Takeru informed.

There was a long period of silence. It hadn't bothered Takeru since he had grown used to this habit his brother developed.

"Set course for Sincerity Isle," Yamato finally gave the order.

"Aye Aye, Captain Ishida," Takeru gave a smile then turned around, shouting the order to the crew, "SET SAIL FOR SINCERITY ISLE!"

The ship became lively and busy once again.

* * *

_How was it? Please review! All comments are taken into consideration. Lookout for the next update. Ciao!

* * *

_

**_Sail the Seven Sails _**copyright © **2006** by **_ladieassassin_**

**_Digimon _**copyright © **1997-2004** by **_Akiyoshi Kongo, Toei Animation_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


End file.
